Malfoy's got a Heart
by Desera
Summary: Five years after the war, Hogwarts had finally been restored. What really happened to Draco Malfoy? And is this new Draco the real Draco? Also, who's this little girl? HP/DM, SS/RM, NL/BZ, RW/HG. Who know's where this will lead?;
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company belong to J.K Rowling and company. I'm just borrowing.

A/N: Hey, my first fic. Please review and let me know how it's started. Flames welcome, everything welcome actually.lol. Cheers, Desera :)

"Welcome Professors," Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry announces to the people gathered around the circular table in the middle of the Great Hall, the normal four house tables are not present being that the new school year doesn't start for another day. "I would like to take this time to welcome and introduce the new members of staff, as well as the old ones. It is tradition here at Hogwarts to announce each professor, new and old, and state their title and subject, and so it shall remain. First, we have Professor McGonagall, she will be teaching Transfiguration. As you all know the professor held the title of Deputy Headmaster. But she has decided to retire as sorts. Professor McGonagall will keep her teaching post but will no longer hold the Deputy Headmaster title. Next, Professor Snape, he shall be taking on the roll of Deputy Headmaster and resigning as Potions Master. Our dear Mediwitch is, of course, Madam Pomfrey. Herbology has a new Professor and that would be Professor Longbottom. Diviation will be instructed by Professor Zabini. Our new flying coach is Professor Weasley. History of Magic shall be taught be Professor Granger. Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts is Professor Potter. Professor Hagrid will, of course, be teaching the Care of Magical Creatures course. We have a new subject, Apparation lessons. Being that Apparation is hard to grasp, I thought it would be best if students had a scheduled module to learn to do so. Professor Lupin shall be instructing these lessons. And it appears our new Potions Master has yet to arrive. We have lost so many people due to the war. But it has been five years. We have rebuilt our society, and Hogwarts is once again fit to be run. I believe students are growing impatient being taught at home. Now I…"

Before the Headmaster could continue, he was cut off by the doors to the Great Hall opening. A small blonde head peeked inside. The blonde head soon had a body accompanying it as it stepped into the room. A small child, around the age of four was starring at the group of Professors. Her eyes finally sought out the Headmaster and with a cry of "Dumbly!" She dashed across the Great Hall and into Dumbledore's arms. The ancient Headmaster lifted her into his arms and held her close. She returned the gesture by hugging him tightly. She pulled back after a few moments and smiled a dazzling smile.

"Lily, my dear child, where is your Father?" He inquired with sparkling blue eyes.

"He, em, I kinda ran, em, I don't k'ow. Daddy told me to wait while he took our luggage out of the cawwaige but I was too e'cited to see you and I came wooking for you. I reco'nized the Hall from all the pictures Daddy showeded me and all the stories he told me abou' when he came here." Lily mumbled looking down, her long blonde hair catching the light off the candles overhead.

As if right on cue, the doors to the Great Hall pushed open simultaneously. A man, around six foot, stalked into the Hall. The other Professors looked on in shock. It was not that the man was absolutely gorgeous, dressed in tight fitting white washed jeans, white tank top with an open baby blue button down shirt over and expensive looking black leather shoes, with silver blonde hair framing his startling silver/grey eyes falling to just past his shoulders, that had caught their attention. What truly had the Professors shocked is that this man before them, that wore a look of absolute worry on his face, which quickly turned into relief once he laid eyes on Lily, still nestled in Professor Dumbledore's arms, was Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy that everyone had thought to be dead these past five years. After the war the remaining Death Eaters had been rounded up. They were put on trial and tested under vertutisilum to see who had been acting under the Imperious Curse and who had been willingly in league with the Dark Lord. During the trials, information was discovered that shocked the Order. The Malfoys were completely guilty, all except for one. One Draco Malfoy, according to the Death Eaters, was held against his will at the Manor. Kept in the Dungeons and used as a 'play thing' by the Dark Lord. Sometimes he'd share his 'toy' with his most loyal Death Eaters, including Draco's own father. It was also discovered that while Draco was at school, he was held under the Imperious Curse. As far as the Death Eaters knew, Draco had died at the hands of their Lord before the final battle. Nothing more was ever discovered, no body found. Professor Dumbledore had held a small funeral for him, as was held for every other student that had fallen. The entire year, or what was left of it, had been in attendance. But now it appeared that they had all been wrong. Draco Malfoy was not dead and apparently Albus Dumbledore knew the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome Professors," Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry announces to the people gathe

"Welcome Professors," Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry announces to the people gathered around the circular table in the middle of the Great Hall, the normal four house tables are not present being that the new school year doesn't start for another day. "I would like to take this time to welcome and introduce the new members of staff, as well as the old ones. It is tradition here at Hogwarts to announce each professor, new and old, and state their title and subject, and so it shall remain. First, we have Professor McGonagall, she will be teaching Transfiguration. As you all know the professor held the title of Deputy Headmaster. But she has decided to retire as sorts. Professor McGonagall will keep her teaching post but will no longer hold the Deputy Headmaster title. Next, Professor Snape, he shall be taking on the roll of Deputy Headmaster and resigning as Potions Master. Our dear Mediwitch is, of course, Madam Pomfrey. Herbology has a new Professor and that would be Professor Longbottom. Diviation will be instructed by Professor Zabini. Our new flying coach is Professor Weasley. History of Magic shall be taught be Professor Granger. Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts is Professor Potter. Professor Hagrid will, of course, be teaching the Care of Magical Creatures course. We have a new subject, Apparation lessons. Being that Apparation is hard to grasp, I thought it would be best if students had a scheduled module to learn to do so. Professor Lupin shall be instructing these lessons. And it appears our new Potions Master has yet to arrive. We have lost so many people due to the war. But it has been five years. We have rebuilt our society, and Hogwarts is once again fit to be run. I believe students are growing impatient being taught at home. Now I…" Before the Headmaster could continue, he was cut off by the doors to the Great Hall opening. A small blonde head peeked inside. The blonde head soon had a body accompanying it as it stepped into the room. A small child, around the age of four was starring at the group of Professors. Her eyes finally sought out the Headmaster and with a cry of "Dumbly!" She dashed across the Great Hall and into Dumbledore's arms. The ancient Headmaster lifted her into his arms and held her close. She returned the gesture by hugging him tightly. She pulled back after a few moments and smiled a dazzling smile.

"Lily, my dear child, where is your Father?" He inquired with sparkling blue eyes.

"He, em, I kinda ran, em, I don't k'ow. Daddy told me to wait while he took our luggage out of the cawwaige but I was too e'cited to see you and I came wooking for you. I reco'nized the Hall from all the pictures Daddy showeded me and all the stories he told me abou' when he came here." Lily mumbled looking down, her long blonde hair catching the light off the candles overhead. As if right on cue, the doors to the Great Hall pushed open simultaneously. A man, around six foot, stalked into the Hall. The other Professors looked on in shock. It was not that the man was absolutely gorgeous, dressed in tight fitting white washed jeans, white tank top with an open baby blue button down shirt over and expensive looking black leather shoes, with silver blonde hair framing his startling silver/grey eyes falling to just past his shoulders, that had caught their attention. What truly had the Professors shocked is that this man before them, that wore a look of absolute worry on his face, which quickly turned into relief once he laid eyes on Lily, still nestled in Professor Dumbledore's arms, was Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy that everyone had thought to be dead these past five years. After the war the remaining Death Eaters had been rounded up. They were put on trial and tested under vertutisilum to see who had been acting under the Imperious Curse and who had been willingly in league with the Dark Lord. During the trials, information was discovered that shocked the Order. The Malfoys were completely guilty, all except for one. One Draco Malfoy, according to the Death Eaters, was held against his will at the Manor. Kept in the Dungeons and used as a 'play thing' by the Dark Lord. Sometimes he'd share his 'toy' with his most loyal Death Eaters, including Draco's own father. It was also discovered that while Draco was at school, he was held under the Imperious Curse. As far as the Death Eaters knew, Draco had died at the hands of their Lord before the final battle. Nothing more was ever discovered, no body found. Professor Dumbledore had held a small funeral for him, as was held for every other student that had fallen. The entire year, or what was left of it, had been in attendance. But now it appeared that they had all been wrong. Draco Malfoy was not dead and apparently Albus Dumbledore knew the truth.

Draco ignored everyone else present. "Lily, what did I tell you?" He asked in a low tone. The relief was evident in his facial features but there was also a hint of anger in his mercury eyes.

Lily gestured to be put down and Dumbledore compiled. As soon as her feet touched the ground she flew over to her Father. He readily bent down and scooped her up, holding her close to him.

"I sorry Daddy, I jus' so e'cited to see Dumbly. I not do it again, pwomise." Lily stated, looking innocently at her Father.

Draco couldn't help but let the smile that was threatening to overtake his face appear.

"Okay Lily. I understand that you were excited but you will not do that again. You know it's dangerous to run around without me. Got it?" He asked smiling.

"Got it." She beamed back at him.

Draco finally looked up from his daughters face and saw that the entirety of the Hogwarts staff was starring at him with looks of pure shock on their faces.

Dumbledore chose that moment to intervene.

"I would like to take this opportunity to introduce our last member of staff, Potions Master, Draco Malfoy." At this, two things happened. The first, was that Blaise Zabini fainted, in an entirely manly way of course. The second, was the exclamations of "What?!" by the two most opposite members of staff, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. Lily started at the outbursts and hid her face in her fathers' shirt.

"Shhhh," Draco soothed her, "it's okay, no need to be scared." He whispered to her.

Seeing that they were scarring Lily, Severus and Hermione quieted immediately. Madam Pomfrey had by now revived Blaise; he was now sitting in his chair again.

Draco looked up at the staff table and took in their looks of shock; he then turned to the Headmaster.

"You didn't tell them?" He stated more than questioned with a look of disapproval on his face.

Dumbledore's eyes continued to sparkle.

"I thought I'd leave it up to you to explain Draco, what is it the muggles say? ' Better to hear it from the horses' mouth?'" He asked with a small smile.

Draco decided that the Headmaster would be no help in this situation.

He let out a sigh, "Just let me settle Lily into our rooms, and then I'll explain everything." He said to the whole table. Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heal and stalked out of the Great Hall, Lily still nestled in his arms. A house elf appeared just outside of the Hall and led them down to the Dungeons. The elf led them to a dark oak door. He then bowed low, his long nose touching the floor.

"Is there anything else I can do for the Professor?" He asked, head still bowed.

Draco shook his head.

"No thank you, I'm sure we will be quite alright now, thank you." He smiled.

The house elf bowed once more, then turned and disappeared with a crack.

Draco turned to the door and whispered the password.

"_Rose"_

The password had been set-up between Draco and Dumbledore before his arrival.

As he entered he realized that Lily had fallen asleep during their journey. He didn't stop to look at his new home, but walked straight to what he guessed was a bedroom. He pushed the door open, by the looks of it, it was his room. But that didn't matter, Lily slept with his most nights anyways. He had found that the nightmares weren't as frequent as when he had someone else there.

He waked over to the four poster bed and laid her onto it. He brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, tucking her in after he had removed her shoes.

He then called his own house elf from where he had left her, in the carriage.

She appeared with their luggage, and quietly placed it at the end of the bed.

She didn't bow, her Master had forbid it. She was more family than a servant. Draco had offered to release her from the bond, but she would never leave them.

"Misty, could you please watch over Lily, I have a meeting to attend?" Draco asked of her.

Misty smiled widely and nodded, "Of course Master Draco." She whispered, so as not to wake the sleeping child. That was another thing that he could not stop, Misty would forever refer to him as 'Master Draco'. She had stated that he deserved the respect that the title held and left it at that. She had been with him from the beginning; he couldn't imagine her not there.

Draco smiled in thanks and turned towards the door. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night. He turned back, "Come get me if anything happens." And with that he was gone.d


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile back in the Great Hall…….

"Albus, what is the meaning of this?!" Severus asked with a hard edge to his voice.

"Ah Severus my dear boy, perhaps it would be better and clearer to let Mr. Malfoy tell us what he has been up to?" Albus suggested with twinkling eyes.

Again, with perfect timing, Draco Malfoy walked through the Great Hall doors. Dumbledore stood once more.

"Draco, I hope your rooms are to your satisfaction?" He inquired.

"Ah, I haven't really looked around yet, but I'm sure they are adequate." Draco returned with a slight nod.

He approached the table warily, though didn't let that show through.

He finally stopped beside Dumbledore and to the great surprise of everyone, leaned in and gave him a quick hug.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ Was the thought on everyone's mind.

Severus Snape was the one to voice this thought.

"What in the name of Merlin is gong on?!" He shouted.

Dumbledore turned to look at Draco, "It appears it is time to tell your story." He said with an encouraging smile.

Draco took a deep breath and turned to face his 'audience'.

They all looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, the only thing you really need to know is that I'm alive, I've got a four, almost five, year old daughter and I'm not, nor have I ever been a Deatheater, as I'm sure you all know after the inquiries. There is no need for you to know anything else about my life.

Uncle Sev, I apologise for not letting you know that I was alive, but I was in hiding, I just couldn't risk anybody finding out about Lily when there were still Deatheaters running about. I hope you understand. Also, I feel I must apologise to the rest of you. During my school years I was not quiet myself, again I am aware that you know this but I still feel the need to apologise for making your life's harder.

Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longbottom, you didn't deserve anything that I did to you." The looks of shock that accompanied this statement were hilarious, after everything one would think that this simple statement should not garner that reaction.

"Blaise, I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you, but you know my reasons. To all the rest of you, I'm sorry for being such a brute, and I know Sev that you're blaming yourself for not noticing anything wrong, but I was held under that spell since I was eight and started to question my Fathers word." 'Father' was said with a bitter tone. "You had nothing to compare my behaviour with. I was a complete carbon copy of him and nothing could be done." Severus nodded and sent a look to his Godson that clearly stated 'We will talk later'. Draco ploughed on as if he hadn't noticed, though he very well had.

"I'm well aware that all of you know what I was used for, but I'm hoping that you will let it be. I do not want Lily to know what happened when I was younger, she knows some details," At the questioning look from his Godfather and slightly disgusted look from Ron, a look that said ' Why the hell would you tell your four year old Daughter anything of that sort?', Draco decided to elaborate. " you see, when you wake up to hear screaming coming from your Fathers room, one tends to go and check if he's alright. And being that you can't really be control what is said in a nightmare, a lot of things can be revealed. Silencing spells don't work, my daughter has a talent. But I'm sure that would better be explained by her." He said with a slight glare, when it came to his daughter, he would not tolerate anyone questioning his parenting skills, he lived solely for his Daughter.

As he opened his mouth to continue, a house elf popped into the Hall.

"What's wrong Misty?" Draco asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing Master Draco, I am just informing you that Mistress Lily has awoken and is asking to be brought to you. May I bring her here?" Misty asked with big blue eyes.

"Yes, but please put her emerald coat on her, it is getting a bit chilly." Draco asked with a smile.

Misty smiled back and with a quiet, "Yes Master." popped back to his rooms.

"Please keep everything quiet, my Daughter may be young but she is rather perceptive." He said with a fond smile.

The door's of the Great Hall opened and a blur of emerald green ran into the room. Draco bent down just in time to catch Lily in his arms.

"Hullo Daddy, I say hi to Powwessor's now?" She asked smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey Guys, I'm so so sorry about the delay!! I've had so much to do that I haven't found the time. But now I'm back on track and working on this and my other story. I love reviews!! Please let me know if you liked it!! Thanks, 'Sera. Oh and the mis-spelt words by Lily are intentional, anything else is my fault lol.

Draco smiled at his daughter, "Of course Baby."

Draco looked at the staff table and started from his left.

"Lil', this is Professor Longbottom, he will be teaching the students Herbology." Draco explained.

"Tewwible in Potions, bestest Hewbologwist you know. Isn't that right Daddy?" Lily smiled up at her Father.

'Oh crap,' Draco thought, ' she remembers what I said about him. I wonder does she remember what I said about the others? I should of seen this coming!'

Draco forced a smile onto his face. "Yes Baby, that's what I said."

Neville was staring at him like he had grown a second head. Did he just get praise from Draco Malfoy? He didn't even care about what he said about the Potions, it was true after all and it didn't even sound as if it was said in a taunting way.

The Headmaster was smiling, his blue eyes twinkling madly. Ah yes, this should be interesting enough.

Draco was starting to get uncomfortable and he had a feeling it was about to get worse. He decided he may as well get it over with.

Clearing his throat he turned to the person sitting next to Neville.

"This is Professor Weasley, he will be teaching the students to fly." Draco again smiled at his daughter. He kept his eyes firmly on her and awaited what he knew was coming.

"Weasel?" Ron's face went red and he looked as if he was a second away from shouting.

"Ferret!" Lily exclaimed and laughed. Ron looked as if he had been slapped and turned to look at Draco.

Draco had his eyes closed.

"Daddy not good but sorry now." Lily stated looking at Ron. A look set on her face as if to say,_ 'My Daddy is not Malfoy, my Daddy is Draco_' .

Well, that's what everyone perceived it as anyway.

"Yes Lil', Daddy's already talked to the Professors. Let's move on, yeah?"

When Lily smiled and nodded her head Draco continued.

"Now, next to him is Professor Granger. She will be teaching History of Magic."

"Smawtest Witch you knows, ain't that wight Daddy?" Lily asked, smiling at Hermione.

Draco heaved a big sigh.

"Yes Lily, again that is what I said. You do know you're embarrassing me, don't you?"

Draco asked with a faint smile on his face.

"Yep Daddy, but you always say that Honesty is the best pol-poli- pol-iky."

She said, struggling with the last word.

"That's very Slytherin of you, throwing your Fathers words back at him."

Severus smirked, while looking appraisingly at Lily.

"Too true." Draco mumbled.

Hermione smiled at the little girl, perhaps the Malfoy of their school days, was really a scared boy being controlled by his insane, inexcusable excuse of a Father.

"With that said, moving on. That there, sitting beside Professor Granger is your Uncle Sev, he will be the new Deputy Headmaster."

Draco smirked.

Severus looked shocked for a moment. When he snapped out of it he had a lap full of little girl.

He looked into her bright gray eyes, just like her Fathers.

"Hello." He said at a loss for anything else to say.

Lily gave him a bright smile and flung her arms around his neck.

"'My weal Father, loved me as his own.' That's what my Daddy said! Innit Daddy?"

Lily asked smiling at her Uncle Sev.

Severus eyes had gone wide, like a deer caught in headlights.

He turned and stared at Draco, who had his hand pressed firmly against his eyes. He slowly lowered it and looked at him.

"Yes Lily, that's what I said." Draco stated looking directly at Severus.

Although Draco had been held under the Imperious, Severus had loved him despite his behaviour. That was something Draco would never forget.

Severus blinked his eyes slowly and nodded.

"We will talk later." He said in a soft tone.

Draco nodded and gave a soft smile.

Severus looked down at Lily and smiled.

"Gwanpa then?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose I am." Lily smiled up at him, she leaned up and placed a kiss on his chin.

She then scooted down off his lap and ran back to her Father. Draco had a huge smile on his face. He wasn't too sure how Severus would react. He was smiling so hard his face was starting to hurt. Lily had certainly kept that quiet, whenever they had talked about Severus before, Lily had always referred to him as 'Uncle Sev', ah, 'Grandpa Sev' sounded better anyways.

Draco picked Lily up and settled her on his hip.

"Now, sitting next to Grandpa Sev is Professor Zabini, he will be teaching Diviation."

Lily smiled, "Best fwiend" She waved at Blaise after this statement.

At this point Draco was done being embarrassed. So what if they knew what he said about them? Maybe it would show them the real Draco, not the clone of his father that they all knew.

Blaise waved back at Lily with a smile directed at Draco.

Draco smiled back. "Okay Lil', sitting next to 'Grandpa Sev' is Professor Lupin, he will be teaching the students Apparition, it is very difficult for young students to learn and it is a new course that has been set up to help them." Draco explained to his daughter.

Lily nodded slowly, taking everything in. She then turned to Remus.

"Best defence teacher we had." Lily nodded at Remus and gave him another smile.

Remus blushed slightly at that and gave a small smile back.

The fact that someone had mentioned his teaching skills above the fact that he was a werewolf to describe him made him quiet happy.

Draco nodded his head respectively and turned his eyes to the next person.

"Lily, this is Madam Pomfrey, she takes care of those that are ill."

Lily gave a wide smile, "Spwent half my time there for hexwing." She laughed.

"Ah yes, your father was a frequent visitor to my infirmary." Poppy smiled in return.

Draco blushed slightly and turned his attention to the last person.

"Now Lily, this is Professor Hagrid, he will be teaching the students 'Care of Magical Creatures'.

Draco nodded to Hagrid.

The half man/half giant gave a great big smile.

"Big chicken!" Lily broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Ah yes, I feel I must apologise for that Hagrid, Buckbeck was actually a beautiful creature. My theatrics were rather uncalled for." Draco said with a slight smile.

Hagrid wiped a tear from his eye, "Nye Laddie, there's no need to be apologizing. Tis all in the past."

Draco smiled at the over emotional man while Lily waved again.

"Next Lily is Professor McGonagall. She will be teaching Transfiguration." Draco gestured to Minevra and smiled.

"Second favourite subject! Gweat Pwofessor." Lily beamed at her.

McGonagall usually showed little or no emotion, but with this charming little girl she couldn't help but smile. She also gave a small smile to Draco.

Draco smiled back and turned to the last person sitting at the table.

"Now Lily, this is Professor Potter, he will be teaching 'Defence Against the Dark Arts'."

Draco closed his eyes and waited for his Daughters' comment.

Surprisingly Lily had decided to let him off lightly.

"Enemy of Lucius, never mine." She stated without any mishaps.

Harry was staring at Draco throughout the whole time and had never seen him smile so much. He didn't think he had actually ever seen any emotion on that face over their school years, except for hate.

Harry smiled, he had decided that he would give this 'new' Draco a chance. Maybe he wasn't the aristocratic bastard that he had known in school. Sure, he was there when the Deatheaters stated Draco's life with Voldemort. He had been physically sick after everything he had heard. But it was difficult to believe that this Draco was not the Draco he remembered .

Draco caught his eye and smiled back.

"That's very good to know Malfoy, perhaps we can start again?" Harry asked, for some reason he had a nervous feeling, like butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He pushed that feeling down and forged ahead.

"Draco, please, I am not Malfoy any longer. And yes, I would like to start again."

Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"Very well Draco, and it's a pleasure to meet you too Lily."

Lily giggled and gave him a bright smile.

"Pleasure to meet you too." She then buried her head in her father's neck at the returned smile from Harry.

Draco gave a chuckle and placed a kiss on the top of his daughters head.

Lily gave a yawn which caused Draco to suggest returning to their room.

They bid everyone good night then. Draco was told that he would be caught up on everything that they had discussed tomorrow. After all, the students would be arriving that evening.

After the two had departed, Ron voiced what they were all thinking.

"How does Malfoy have a four year old kid when he's our age? That means he was what…..18? Wow, imagine that!" Everyone nodded their agreement.

They finished their meeting and retired for the evening.

Dumbledore had bright twinkling eyes when he went to bed that night. He had a great feeling about the approaching school year.


End file.
